


Unlikely Friends

by Bon_payne, Elmers_glue



Series: Spot and Sarah Bromance [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, OH YEAH spots trans, Trans Spot Conlon, and at abuse, idk how to tag, is this enough tags, like one hint at rape, look its not my fault he's sad and gay, sarah is also sad and gay, spot's name is miles, the bromance is goals, the delanceys are awful i hate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bon_payne/pseuds/Bon_payne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmers_glue/pseuds/Elmers_glue
Summary: Spot feels left out and calls Sarah. They talk and cry and are emotional messes.





	Unlikely Friends

Spot: Hey Sarah  
Sarah: hello spotty boy  
Spot: How are you  
Sarah: Good are you okay?  
Spot: Yeah  
Spot: I'm fine  
Sarah Spot you sure, I made cookies you want? some   
Spot: Yeah im  
Spot: Fine  
Sarah: You sure?  
Spot: No  
Sarah: Are you home?  
Spot: No im at tony’s  
Sarah: Im coming to get you with my cookies, okay? Is blink and race with you?  
Spot: We were watching finding nemo, but lou and tony started cuddling and shit and so now i'm hiding in the bathroom crying because they didnt notice im gone  
Sarah: Im on my way there now, do i need to beat them up  
Spot: Dont hurt my boyfriends   
Sarah: Okay i wont,, im here   
Spot: Im coming  
Sarah: Okay!   
Sarah sat in her car as she looked at the text that she sent Spot, as she looked up from her phone, she saw Spot walk up to her car, “Hey spotty boy! I made you chocolate chip cookies and chocolate chip with lays potato chips in it” she said handing him a plate with cookie on it.   
“Thanks.” Spot mumbled, he was aware of how much of a train wreck he looked. He took the plate of cookies and got into her car. “You really don’t have to do this.” Spot said. “I know I didn’t, but I wanted to because you are my best friend and I hate seeing you like this” Sarah said looking at her best friend, he was a mess, his hair messy. Bloodshot eyes probably from crying, she hated seeing him like, it put a bad feeling in her stomach.  
Spot nodded, Sarah is probably too good for this world, he thought. He took one of the chocolate chip cookies and nibbled on it. It was delicious, as expected. “I’m sorry for making you drive me somewhere. I’d be fine.” Sarah stop at a red light and looked over to spot “I’m always one call away, you know this”  
“I just don’t want too inconvenience you or anything… I’d have been fine hiding in the bathroom.”  
Sarah gave a sweet smile “you are never inconvenience, spot”  
Spot sighed. ‘They didn’t realize I was gone… it’s like, I wasn’t there. Hell, they still probably haven’t noticed”  
“Spot that's probably not true, have you try texting them?”  
“No. I don’t want to bother them. They looked happy and I didn’t want to ruin that.”  
“Okay then do you want to go my house we can watch some movies” Sarah said looking at the road in a fake cheery way.  
“What movies?” spot asked. He was still eating the cookie, and his gaze was down at his feet.  
Sarah being the big movie buff had a lot of movies, she knew spot love musicals, so she listed her movie- musicals. “I have guys and dolls, singing in the rain, rent…” she said listing off some.  
“Singing in the Rain?” Spot asked, no point on pretending to be a perfectly okay nonmusical fan, he knew Sarah could see right through him. “Yeah singing in the rain, it’s my favorite!” she said pulling into her driveway.  
“Yeah… that’s one of the best.” Spot agreed. He was still looking down and every so often checking his phone to see if his boyfriends texted him. So far, there was nothing. Sarah saw how spot check his phone every so often, “okay give me your phone.” she said firmly   
“What? Why?” spot looked at Sarah confusedly. “Why do you want my phone?”  
“Spot I see you checking your phone for text, it’s unhealthy, so please give me your phone.” Sarah didn't want spot to worry about his boyfriends. “What about it is unhealthy?” spot asked, but he handed it over anyway. “it’s unhealthy because I’m trying to help you, and I want you to relax” she said getting out of her car and unlocking her front door.   
“I am relaxed…” spot whined as he got out Sarah the car. He followed Sarah into the house.” Sure spot…” Sarah mumbled as she showed spot into her room “welcome to my depression lair!” She said faking a smile.   
“That’s relatable. I have one of those.” Spot shrugged. “Yeah there good to have.” She said popping in singing in the rain into her DVD player. “So, what’s been struggling you spot.”   
“Too much.” spot sighed, purposely being vague. Sarah sigh “can you stop being vague and let it out!” She said trying to lighten the mood.   
“You want me to let it out? Fine! My two boyfriends clearly don’t want or need me in their relationship and I’m just burdening all of you with my problems!” he took a breath. “Not only that, but I bet that all of our friends just pity me and pretend to like me for some joke on me or some shit! Is that good enough?! Will anything, I do be good enough?” he broke down into heavy sobs. Sarah stood there quietly until she took a breath, “Spot Conlon, I know for a fact that your boyfriends love you, Race gushes over you all the time! Same with blink! And I know for another fact that all our friends love you. I love you so dose joey and smalls, you are never a burden!” Sarah said calmly.  
Spot was still sobbing, he hated every second of it. “But what if I mess it up?” he whispered after getting himself somewhat in control. “What if I mess everything up?”   
“When have you ever messed something up, Because I can’t name one” Sarah said keeping her calm  
“I break things and I get into fights and push everything and everyone away and yell at people… and yell at people. I yelled at Louis, I made Louis, my Louis cry!”   
“Okay so you made a couple of mistakes, did you apologize to blink”  
“Yeah. but he and tony were crying, and then the night before I ignored Tony and he was feeling shitty all morning and if I hadn’t been there would have been no problem.” Sarah looked at her best friend “spot look your new to poly relationships so it’s going to be challenging to make sure everyone happy, so you didn’t ruin anything, okay?”  
‘I guess… but I still yelled at them. Because-” he cut himself off before he said anything else. Sarah noticed how spot awkwardly stiffened up “hey it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it all, just know I’m here to talk, Okay?”  
“Okay…” he wiped his eyes.  
Sarah knew how spot hated crying “hey it’s okay to cry, it doesn’t make you less of a man to cry”  
“You say that, but is it really true?” Spot sniffled, cursing how annoying he must be. “Yes, I’m sure! I mean like you have emotions like everyone else, so you have to cry sometimes,” she said faking a cheery smile   
“Anyway… enough about me… you clearly doing well either...”  
Sarah’s face drop “is it that obviously?” She said trying to put a smile on her face.  
“To me it is. What’s wrong?” Spot asked.   
Sarah sigh “I know that you and malls and jo care about me, but everyone else thinks of me as “Davey Jacobs shadow” ya know?” She said looking down.  
‘I think I understand. But like, what do you mean? I don’t want to misinterpret.”  
“Like I’m not living up to Davey Jacobs the straight a student within the kind heart” Sarah said glancing over to Davey’s room.  
“And why does having straight A’s have anything to do with intellect?”   
Sarah didn’t Know what spot meant because have good grades was everything to being smart “well if you have good grades your smart and that’s all that matters” Sarah said shaking her head slightly.  
Spot looked at her. “All grades do is add some stress onto something that is based off a single skill, not measuring your strengths and weaknesses, only showing how good you can write a paper, that you can fix and get points back on, or something. School has nothing to do with intelligence.” Sarah was still confused on what he meant, “spot I don’t understand what you mean.”  
“” You can call me miles. Spot’s like my more confident alter ego.”   
“well okay miles I still don’t understand”   
Spot sighed. "you're smart in the way you made cookies when you could tell I was feeling off. you're smart in the way you can use your words. they may not be the biggest vocab word on the planet, but you know what they mean, and you use them well, not like someone trying to sound fancy. you have all the words and meanings and you use them for your advantage in a way other than to sound like some fancy person who wants to seem impressive”. Sarah was bawling at this point no one has ever told her “Sarah your smarter than Davey” through her tears you could faintly here “that made a lot of sense miles”   
‘Oh.” he smiled through his tears. “I’m glad.”  
Sarah wiped her tears “I love you.”   
“I love you too…” Spot hugged Sarah.   
Both Sarah and spot got closer that day, this was a bond that could not be broken.  
“We’re such messes.” Spot mumbled into Sarah’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, we are, good messes” Sarah said   
“Brilliant messes in your case.”  
“I’m not brilliant,”  
“I already gave you a speech on how amazing you are don’t make me do it again.”  
“Oh my god you can be a sap”  
“Don’t you dare-”  
“Don’t I dare what”  
“I am not a sap.” Spot frowned at Sarah.  
“Miles YES YOU ARE.”  
“No, I’m not. I’m just a boy who wants his friend to know how brilliant she is and that she needs to fucking accept it before I fight her. Shit. I am a little bit sappy. But only a little.” Sarah laugh at spot softly “you are a great guy!”  
“Yeah sure.” Sarah hit spots arm “yes you are I’ll make a great long big speech if I have to.”  
“Yeah?” Spot asked doubtfully.  
Sarah took a deep breath “oh boy here’s comes a speech, Miles Conlon you are one of the best people I know, you are tough and strong, you may struggle but you always know how to make me laugh. You always stay true to your friends no matter what happens, you are my best friend.” Sarah said looking at spot hoping that what she said was okay.  
Spot, was rendered speechless. What could he say? Thank you? Nothing he said could tell how grateful he was, he chose to hug Sarah as tight as he could.  
Sarah hugged spot as tight as she could, she hugged him like she would never see him again she never wanted to lose him.  
“Hey, I’m not going anywhere, no need to kill my ribs. Oh. Oh wow.” Spot said, choking back tears. What is this the fifth time today? He thought. “Sorry Miles…” Sarah said also choking back tears.  
“It’s fine. We both are emotional messes.” Spot held her tighter.  
“Yeah we are but at least we got each other”  
“That sounds really fucking cheesy. Are you aware of that? I guess it’s true.”  
Sarah laughed “hey you also sound cheesy spotticus”  
“Oh, shut up-do you have a nickname?”  
Sarah thought to herself “no most people just call me Sarah or saz”  
“Well... Sarrie… say hi to your new nickname.” spot grinned.   
“Sarrie… I like it! But only you can call me that.” Sarah said giggle and bouncing   
“Same thing with Spotty Boy. I still hate it but it's like ten times better than Spotticus.”  
“Yeah it's not my best work with nicknames...”  
“It seems to have caught on with the group chat.”  
“You don’t annoy them. I mean, you don’t annoy me and I’m the easiest annoyed person here.”   
‘Ha-ha yeah you very easy know, I don’t know, its whatever”  
“Well has anyone told you, you annoy them?” Spot asked.   
Sarah shook her head a little bit “no” she said.   
“Then you aren't annoying.” Spot shrugged. “If no one has punched you for being annoying you aren’t annoying.” Sarah laughs lightly. “Yeah, I guess you right.”  
“I mean, speaking from solely experience here. But anyway…”   
“Yeah anyway…”  
“Shit! I have to, uh, do something, do you have a sweatshirt I could borrow?” Spot felt his ribs start to ache. Sarah looked in her dresser for her “New York” sweatshirt,” there you go!” She said give a sweet smile.  
“You’ve saved me. Where’s your bathroom?” Spot asked, taking her sweatshirt. “Down the hall to the left” Sarah said pointing down the hall.   
“Thanks.” He went to the bathroom then returned to Sarah’s room.   
So, what do want to talk about gossip? Emotions? Cry more?” Sarah said,  
“Fuck I don’t know. You choose. But in all honesty, I might be headed to the last option.” Sarah laughed a little “me too honestly.”  
“Well no time like the present. You better hug me, or else.”   
“I made a rule a long time ago to never hug tough guys, you my expectation to that rule” Sarah said lightly.  
“Tough guys?” Spot asked confusedly.   
“Guys who could possibly have hurt me, it was a rule made when I was dating Morris.”  
“You dated Morris Delancey too? I mean I fake dated him for like two months. He was a shitbag.”  
“I’ve dating him since the beginning of the year until I changed. He was a shit bag”  
“I hope not as much as a shitbag as he was when I dated him. I really hope not.”  
“It depends on what happened because he was a huge one to me. ” she said looking down  
“He didn’t hit you, too right? Or yell? Cause if he did I’m gonna kill him.” Spot cracked his knuckles. Sarah looked down like her eyes burning into the ground “Yeah he did. Both, um” Sarah said remembering the fights and the way she hid from her friends and her family.  
“Oh. He didn't try anything did he?” Spot was really hoping the answer was no.   
“No, he tried but I kept pushing him off.” she said as she started to cry quietly.  
“Oh. I’m gonna kill him.” Spot was beyond angry. Sarah never liked fighting, “no! I don’t want you hurt or even killed.” She said she knew what he could do to people, she knew spot knew what he could do to people.   
“He already hurt you! He fucking hurt me already he deserves it! He was fine with throwing me around until I wasn’t the girl he wanted, I was a boy who learned to defend himself from that type of person! He deserves it!” Spot yelled. Sarah stood there stiffly you could barely hear her speak in a tiny voice “please don't hit me” she knew in her heart that Spot would never hit her but how he was screaming it made her felt like something was going to happen.  
Spot heard her and froze. “Sarah, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell. I just-I just really-” he ran his hands through his hair. “I just don’t want him to hurt anyone else…” Sarah snapped out of her trance “um sorry I don't know what happen, but please don't fight them.” she said stifle through tears.  
“I’m Sorry Sarah, I won’t yell any more. I’ll stop being such a monster where I scare my best friends, I’m sorry!” he sobbed into his hands.  
“It's not you, you never hit me! He did, he is the monster! Not you, can I hug you?’ she asked lightly.  
“Yeah go ahead.” Sarah hugged the smaller boy as tightly as she could. The only person she has told about her ex is Joey, she knew she would have to tell her family one day, she just wanted to make spot happy right now. “It’s okay miles, I’m here” she said in his ear.  
“I’m so sorry.” he sighed. “I hate him so much.”  
“I know me too, me too” she said   
Spot started laughing. “Did I just-?”   
“What are you laughing about?” Sarah said laughing back.  
“Of all the ways to tell you I’m a trans guy I really didn’t expect this to be the way. I expected a time when we were both mentally stable or during a round of truth or dare death version.”  
Sarah laughed “I didn’t even think twice about it if I’m being honest, I see you the same as I see any other bio guy I know,” Sarah said wiping her cheeks.  
“Really?”   
“Yes! Of course, “  
“To be honest I was ready for a speech on health and being responsible and shit! But I can skip that part!”  
“I feel like we made a lot of speeches tonight,”  
“Yeah. but am I still gonna get one eventually? Just because I love your speeches and I don’t responsible?”   
“Fine one more Sarah Jacobs speech, okay now, you really do need to be healthy, do you take your binder every 8 hours? Do you drink water? have you taken shower lately? have you took any pills you need? Sarah said she knew she was sounding like a mom or a 12-year-old on Tumblr, but she knew that if she didn't remind him he wouldn't do it,  
“Uhhhh. I showered yesterday and drank tea this morning? No to everything else…’ spot felt a bit guilty that he definitely wasn’t taking good care of himself. “Miles Jackson “Spot” Conlon! You need to do these thing, oh boy,” she said going all mom mode “you need to take your meds and you need to take your binder off, it’s not healthy, I’m just looking out for you,”   
“But like…. I don't want to take it off and all my stuff is at home.”   
“Okay but you really need to take it off, promise me you will take your meds when you get home” she said in a motherly tone  
“Sarah I’ll be fine. I've kept it on for longer and nothing bad happened.”  
“Spot.” she said firmly “you need to take it off”  
“What?” he sighed. “I’m fine.” he crossed his arms over his chest. “you know what could happen to your ribs! And lungs!” She said again in a motherly tone.  
“Fine.’ he went to the bathroom and took his binder off. “Better?”  
“Yes. Thank you, now I’m tired do you want to sleep with me or I can sleep on the ground” she asked sweetly   
“Sarah I’m gay.”  
“Hey! I know I was just trying to be nice you asshole!” Sarah said blushing from embarrassment.  
“So how are you and your girlfriendssssss?”  
“aww they’re good! We had a hot date yesterday!” she said getting all smiley.  
“That’s cute….”  
“Yeah…sorry I talk to much”  
“No! That's actually adorable!”  
“I'm glad you pushed us if you didn't we would be pining shits” Sarah said giggling.  
“Yeah! And Lou texted me.”  
“Oh good, is everything okay?” she asked sweetly.  
“I mean… yeah I think so.” He nodded.  
“That’s good…. that’s good I think” she said being supportive   
“He told me I didn't mess anything up. Which is always nice. And I’m glad you forced me to talk to them.”  
“You see! You didn't that’s good, I’m glad I forced you too.”  
“I love them so much.” He sighed, then cleared his throat. “I’m still not sappy.”  
Sarah shook her head “no you are sappy, but everyone is sometimes” she said looking at spot.  
“I guess maybe a little.”  
“Yeah... a little” she said tiredly.   
“Hey spot?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I'm going to bed now. okay?”  
“Okay... goodnight!”  
“Love you spotty boy” Sarah said as she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
Spot finally fell asleep as well. “Yeah, I guess, when I'm not annoying them.”


End file.
